


Soft and Sweet

by mitjo



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Alpha!Mitch, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, It's just a fluff fic really, Kissing, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Jonas, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, we all need some FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitjo/pseuds/mitjo
Summary: Contrary to popular belief and the over looming stereotypes surrounding his secondary gender, not all omegas were these lovely delicate flowers that were bright and brimming with the joys of life. In fact, there were many that weren’t constantly blooming with smiling faces that weep the moment their petals are plucked.Jonas scrunches up his nose in disgust at the very thought. Alternatively: This is the obligatory omegaverse Mitjo fic that no one wanted but I'm here to grant you all with it! It's all fluff and cuddling!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I did this

 

Contrary to popular belief and the over looming stereotypes surrounding his secondary gender, not all omegas were these lovely delicate flowers that were bright and brimming with the joys of life. In fact, there were many that weren’t constantly blooming with smiling faces that weep the moment their petals are plucked.

Jonas scrunches up his nose in disgust at the very thought.

He can’t see himself as this perfect, ideal, doe-eyed innocent omega who will bend to the will at every alpha he meets.

If anything, he had the personality best fitted for a beta. Well, at least he thinks so. Sure, he carried some characteristics of a shy and, embarrassingly enough, a needy omega but it never really expressed itself so outwardly before.

Of course, there were some things he couldn’t help, and it frustrated him slightly that it was because of his own biology that made him act the way he did.

The way he felt the need to pay a little more attention to higher ups, to the way he felt that surge of complete doting that betas or alphas wouldn’t usually have. The natural omegan traits were always keeping him in a choke hold and he used to hate it with a burning passion. He bruised easier, and was much softer and rounder, not hard or angular like gruff alphas. Jonas didn’t enjoy aggressive fighting or the whole “dude bro” scene.

It was in those ways the whole secondary gender thing stuck out like a sore thumb. He felt even more insecure about it seeing as guys weren’t typically omegas. They weren’t rare per se but it was enough to make some heads turn.

Guys who were omegas tended to get a lot of backlash, due to the fact that many people still held old-fashioned beliefs that connected omegas with girls only. It doesn’t matter, that was all gross talk anyways. If it wasn’t for people being complete jerks about the whole ordeal, then he would be more comfortable in his skin… Well actually...

There was also… The heats. There wasn’t much getting around that situation.

Heats are supposed to be a gradual thing, feeling it in the pit of your stomach about a week before so you have time to prepare for the actual day… But first heats are always irregular and spontaneous.

When he first presented as an omega, well, it was absolute hell. It had hit him suddenly like a ton of bricks crashing over him, killing him instantly. Sidney sensed his distress and older omegas helped him evacuate into his room immediately where no one could get to him but his sister.

Your first heat really is the hardest and it made itself known with him. He made a last minute nest that hardly granted him any ease, and the blood rushing to his head and pelvis were absolute agony.

But worst of all, he was utterly alone. He was still young at the time, he wasn’t expected to have a mate at such an early age but still, it was such a lonely experience that had him sobbing in Sidney’s arms for hours.

He remembered feeling cold afterwards. Shivering and quaking in his sister's arms, crying like a baby in her shoulder while he called out for an alpha that didn’t exist. During a heat, there was nothing more you wanted than company, specifically, romantic company.

It’s been years since then.

After that event Jonas made sure to always be prepared for when it was going to strike.

He’d prepare a week in advance when his lower stomach was starting to feel warm, warning him of an upcoming heat. He’d gotten the hang of it, but the loneliness never wavered.

Sure, he had it more under control but it didn’t mean much if he didn’t have a mate whelping him through it. Spending a heat with the person you love was optimal, ha, it was every omegas dream to find that type of unbreakable trust...

So, it was kind of amazing when he found himself in a spot where he managed to develop a bond with someone he was falling so hard for. He didn’t think he would make it this far.

It happened slowly, but it was worth the wait.

Mitch Mueller, a well-known alpha around Sellwood. Not for his great resound but more for troublesome antics. Everyone knew his name and would quake in their boots if they saw him bursting through the doors. Hell, Jonas used to be one of those fearful students. Mitch was… Very different.

There is no doubt that he was a giant creep and a jerk, but even he had limits. Insulting ones secondary gender was on those limits. He wasn’t the type to beat someone up simply because they were the “weaker” gender. If anything, Mitch had more beef with other alphas, like that disgusting kid Neil and his stupid pack.

Admittedly, he made Jonas feel small at times but never in a way that made him want to burst into tears like Neil. Mitch definitely wasn’t this one dimensional bully who made it his duty to make Jonas suffer, even though it kinda came off that way at first. Which is why, it was very shocking once Mitch started courting him.

It started off small.

He’d give him silly things like rubber bands, low quality one dollar candies, packs of fruity gum, upgraded to gummy candy, flowers that were unsurprisingly pulled out from the ground, toy rings, and then finally, he gave Jonas one of the only sweaters he had. It was a clear sign of courtship, and although they weren’t flashy gifts like in the movies, Jonas loved them all the same. He even savored the ring pops that were dumb but very charming.

Mitch was always there to protect his honor as well. He would have one protective arm slung over Jonas’s shoulders and sneered at anyone who looked at them the wrong way.

It made him more flustered than he wanted to admit.

One part of his head liked that he didn’t fit the stereotypical norm of a fragile skittish omega. The other part of him loved having an alpha draped all over him, he ate up the affection like a lovesick puppy. He wanted to be hugged, coddled, and kissed.

Kissing became a very big thing in their relationship.

Jonas used to think that it was weird. He couldn’t find it appealing until he was the one being dipped by his very strong alpha and having the daylights kissed out of him.

Yes, things were going very well, each passing moment it felt like he was being magically swept away. It made him forget for a moment until there was an ache in his stomach that punched him with the instinct to gather up everything and hide.

Mitch was well-informed about the whole heat buisness. If anything, that creep seemed excited, downright _thrilled_ , for it. It had Jonas rolling his eyes but he was flustered all the same. There was also that prevalent feeling of nervousness of having someone for the first time to get through his heat.

It’s not like they haven’t fooled around before.

They’ve long since had their first time together and they continued to experiment now and then. His neck had a lot of stories spoken for how often it was covered in red and purple marks, that he secretly pressed down on to remember how good it felt to have Mitch’s mouth on him.

But all those times were different. This was _heat_. There was something more profound about doing these kind of activities when you are so vulnerable and aching for the touch of an alpha. It was… Intense. It was an unspoken seal of complete devotion and trust.

Three days before his heat and everything was a bit hectic.

You see, omegas tend to get much more jittery and twitchy when it’s about to arrive. Everything needed to be in order or else it’ll push Jonas to tears. And right now? Well, he was tearing up and curled up in his nest, completely frustrated.

His nest turned out to be a huge bust.

It was his main source of comfort and it was failing him immensely. The blankets felt wrong, the smell of the room was off, and he was getting chills already from the cold. Usually, omegas would never dare have an alpha help them make their nest.

A nest was a very personal part of you. Intruding on one’s nest was like entering into a middle of a battlefield. If an omega let an alpha come see their nest then they must be pretty freaking special or the best thing since sliced bread.

“I can’t take this,” Jonas whined high in his throat, before snatching his phone from under his pillows. Screw it, screw everyone, screw this, and screw his stupid biology, he needed Mitch _right now_ or he was going to explode. He shouldn’t be allowed to feel lonely when he had a boyfriend who looked at him like he was his _everything._

Right now, he needed it more than anything.

Screw coming off needy as well. He sent five texts all titled with “come over,” and he couldn’t even find the time to be humiliated. Jonas shouldn’t have a stupid flimsy blanket wrapped around him, he wanted Mitch. He needed to feel his warmth and scent, oh gosh his scent.

Jonas sent another text. “Bring some of your clothes,” it read. How could he be so naive? He should have all his favorite things in his nest, and well… Some of his favorite things all coincidentally point to Mitch so…

He waited for a few minutes, rubbing his eyes in his hands and trying not to yank his hair out of impatience. He was hypersensitive to every noise and touch brushing against his very heated skin.

 _“None of this was fair, god, could Mitch be any slower? Where is he?”_ Jonas thought to himself, his fingers tapping against his bed.

He squeezed his eyes shut angrily. He felt like a kid about to start kicking their feet and yelling themselves straight into a tantrum. Gosh, why was he so freaking needy? It’s like he was being pulled apart slowly and only Mitch had the ability to mold him back together… _What the heck!_

Jonas was ready to start chewing his bottom lip when all of a sudden a familiar scent came flooding into his senses.

He shot himself right up from his nest, ignoring the way it shot discomfort through him, and didn’t hesitate to rip the window latch open. With a force unlike him, he slammed the window upwards and was greeted with the sight of Mitch nearly falling over. The sound of the slamming window startled him, but he quickly regained balance on the tree he was climbing.

It was strange how Jonas could actually _feel_ his pupils start to dilate.

“Spots! Jesus fuck- that scared that shit out of me!” Mitch shrieked, but he wasn’t having it. Jonas shot out his hand, grabbing onto the other’s arm and yanking him forwards.

“FUCK!” Mitch yelled, but let himself be forcibly dragged through the window, promptly toppling on his ass when he got in, the bag he was holding also dropped hazardously to the floor . “Joey, what the fuck are you-”

Enough of this, he thought. Jonas didn’t waste time practically launching himself at Mitch, wrapping his arms around him.

The weight of Jonas accidentally sends them completely toppling and laying flat on the floor but he doesn’t even care. He breaths in deeply making sure to take in Mitch’s scent immediately. He stuffs his face into the crook of Mitch’s neck, nuzzling his nose into his scent glands that has Mitch choking out of surprise.

It was a very sensitive place after all.

Jonas inhaled deeply and he adores his scent comforting him instantaneously. Sidney always complained that Mitch smelled gross, like wet cigarettes and beer but he didn’t understand. He smelled like smoke, something cheap like cologne but it really wasn’t that bad, and something so incredibly alpha that it had Jonas dizzy for more.

“Woah okay then,” he heard Mitch say, he sounded like he was laughing but breathless at the same time. His arms awkwardly laid flat on the floor and his shoulders were tense, Jonas smiled to himself because he could practically sense the nervousness radiating off of Mitch.

Jonas pulled back after a moment, much more sated than before and he laughed at the sight of Mitch’s completely flustered he was, sweating at the temple.

“Haha… Y.. You come here often?” he asked, not knowing what else to say but Jonas didn’t mind.

“Uh… Yes? It’s sorta my own house, Mitchy.” he pushed himself off, all those disgusting feelings that were sticking onto his visual were now gone now that he had so greedily indulged himself in Mitch's scent... Oh god!

As if being struck by a lightning cord Jonas got up, his mind now thinking somewhat logically. "Did you hit your head?! Are you okay- I shouldn't have done that!"

"Jeez, what flipped your switch?" Mitch laughed, albeit nervously as he touched his neck, his scent glands probably highly sensitive now that they’ve been triggered. Gosh, he had done that without permission as well. What is wrong with him?!

“God, I’m sorry,” he said, reaching out his hand which Mitch took to help lift him up, “It’s uh.. Y’know, almost my heat, ugh, sorry for acting weird.”

“Just startled me, it’s not weird,” Mitch stopped rubbing the base of his neck just to grin obnoxiously, “it’s hot.”

Jonas grimaced, “Gross.” He coughed, feeling awkward and out of place, ugh, he shouldn’t have called him, he must look really desperate now. He side eyed his nest and took in a deep breath. This should be whatever! This is Mitch for god's sake but this is also so very personal and… Argh, stupid rules of construct.

Mitch picked up pretty quickly what he was looking at, eyes widening only for a second at the sight of his nest. Even though most people try to seem like the whole secondary gender thing is not a huge deal… There were things a lot of them couldn’t let go. Nest sharing was definitely up there seeing as it was one of the most intimate acts you can do with your partner… Well you know, besides mating, duh.

“So that's your…?”

“Nest.” Jonas finished for him, nodding off and then decided to move over, feeling his ears grow hot. He sat down with a plop, holding his breath because the anxiousness was hitting at full force at this point.

Mitch continued to stare for a moment, for a second Jonas thinks he broke him and if he did, that would pile up the awkward train even more. Honestly, he wasn’t surprised that his own foot started thumping against the floor.

Screw it.

“So yes! This is my nest and if you want to like...” he trailed off and opted to hit against the spot next to him with a little too much force.

There another beat of silence and Jonas begged out there, wishing for any other worldly figure to create a black endless sea beneath him that can swallow him whole. He thinks for sure he’s crossed over some unsaid line, already starting to brood in his head when Mitch moves so fast he could barely react

It isn’t only until there’s a hard push against his lips does he rip himself out of his own muddled up thoughts, Jonas makes a surprise noise, falling backwards because the force was so sudden. It’s a rigged transition from sitting to now falling into a long, open mouthed kiss that had Jonas’s head spinning.

He slinked his arms around Mitch’s neck, giving in completely to him and finding the whole thing rather funny. “Hey now,” he laughed, leaning his head back which only made Mitch scatter his kisses across his cheek and down his jaw. “What’s all this?”

“Couldn't help myself,” he hears Mitch mumble against the soft part of his neck, “You’re fuckin’ cute.”

“Gross,” he said, but still fluttered happily with laughter.

In reply, Mitch squeezes Jonas closer to him, his nose diving directly against his scent glands. He gasped, making a high guttural noise in his throat while he felt Mitch inhale the sweet aroma coming from him.

“Jesus Mitch,” he arched his back a bit, his entire brain turning into mush while he cuddled Mitch closer into his chest.

In the midst of screwing his eyes shut Jonas tugged on Mitch’s hair lightly to get his attention, “you should know, I don’t plan on doing anything today.”

He heard the rare whine coming from Mitch, he’s not always this pliant, it must be Jonas’s scent or something, “Why not?”

“You big baby, my heat is in like three days. You can wait three days can’t you?” He challenged which Mitch always took the bait for.

Jonas’s breath hitched when Mitch’s fingers trailed up his bare waist, pushing up his shirt a bit, but had no intention of travelling further. He relaxed into the affectionate touch, knowing that this was a silent agreement to stay patient, which Mitch rarely did. Heat was to be taken seriously between omegas and alphas so it made sense.

“I guess I can…” He continues to hold Jonas’s face in his hands before slotting their lips together again, it’s completely perfect and he knows that they belong together.

Jonas sighs sweetly into his mouth, if it weren’t for Mitch keeping him grounded he was sure to completely fall back and collapse into the bed. He’s glad, he’s never been luckier. The heat is suffocating but welcomed, and Jonas lives for the way Mitch makes a noise as if he’s a dying man when he slides into his lap.

He’s never felt confident doing anything in his life, much less than the thought of being in a relationship. It’s his first, and he knows it’s his last.

The tiny little whines are humiliating when Mitch grabs his hips, fingers digging into his thighs as well.

“Mitch,” Jonas begins but doesn’t say anything else. They need to stop before they get carried away and Mitch gets the note in an instant. He leans back, openly staring at Jonas for a brief moment, like he cannot believe with how much he scored.

“Turn over.” He said the last part so quietly Jonas could barely hear him. Good thing their faces were only centimeters away. Jonas felt a comfortable warmth bubbling in his stomach as he laid down, this time on his side and how Mitch slotted his arms around him, spooning him.

Jonas felt safe.

Maybe others would continue to judge his choice in alphas but none of that mattered to him. He knew Mitch was good to him and hell, he completed him in the best way. No one else in this world would be able to provide so much love like Mitch did.

He giggled when Mitch still nosed at his scent glands, making a sound that could only be described as adoring as he surrounds himself in Jonas. He almost started purring when he could also sense Mitch’s calming pheromones, it was enough to make him sleepy especially with all the comfy blankets and how warm they were.

Mitch’s hands stuffed his face closer, breathing deep, “You’re so fucking soft.”

Jonas almost squirms away at that, those little peaks of nerves creeping up his spine. Before his mind can be riddled with his own insecurities, Mitch rubs over the soft plush of his stomach and his hips, whispering hotly against his neck, “I love it. I love you.”

He becomes a weak pile of puddy, feeling stupid for his own watery eyes, “... You do?”

Mitch nods, and he breathes in sharply, cuddling closer to him, “I love you too.”

“Can you help make my nest tomorrow?” His voice was getting softer.

“Using my clothes?”

“Mmhm.”

“Abso-fuckin-lutely,”

He was glad to be facing away from his soon to be mate now. His face was burning and his voice was muffled by the pillow against the side of his face when he said, “You’re gonna be my mate.”

Mitch went stiff for a moment, maybe in more ways than one, but Jonas could feel his mouth form into a smile on the back of his neck, “Mates for life, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> SO YEAH... JUST A FLUFF FIC but it felt really good to finish it. I hope y'all enjoyed it too!!
> 
> Note: You can come scream to me on the official mitjo fan blog mitjo.tumblr.com !!
> 
> Mars is the Creator to Long Exposure please credit her.


End file.
